Everyday is something new
by einisawwsum
Summary: idk what to write here... I hope we can edit this later. ugh. A short short short story of the main character going to it's new school. This is really short, I'm sure it will leave some in confusion. I'm sorry. This may or maybe not continue. /worstsummaryevar


Hello! Welcome to my first and creative story. I'm not a great writer but I hope you will enjoy this piece. English isn't my best subject; however, I'm trying to improve it by writing stories. If you do come across any error or mistake, feel free to tell me and I will be glad to fix it. I will make sure to give proper thanks but crediting you.

Please be patient if there are many mistakes. I know it may drive people crazy but no one is perfect. I'm doing my best to correct myself; otherwise, I fail at it.

This story was meant to be short. However, if I do feel like continuing it, I will chance the status. (If I can. Really new to this n)

Please enjoy~!

* * *

It was a very nice day. A nice day…hmmm…. how wonderful. The birds sing and the sun shines. I, however, lay perfectly comfortable on my bed. So quiet and peaceful; I wish everyday was like thi-

"WAKE UP. YOU NO GOOD LAZY BUM. YOU GOT SCHOOL. YOU CANNOT BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

The nagging of my sister didn't stop. I don't want to get up. Not when my bed feel so comfortable! But she is right. I cannot be late for my first day of class. I got up, half awake, I put on my uniform. Something was quite strange here. I look at the mirror. Eyes wide open, I rush downstairs.

"WHAT IS THIS? I CANNOT WEAR THIS! THIS IS MUST BE ILLEGEAL!"

"No it's not. Hurry up. Gloomy is taking you to school."

I grumble after hearing the word 'Gloomy is taking me to school'. This is my sister. She is a monster. She is evil and….evil. Oh and Gloomy? He's just a….monster as well. We don't need to go into details. After I finished eating, Gloomy drop me off at my new school. I bid my goodbye and took a deep breath.

"Today is the day. Today is the day."

I walked in the school door, I looked around. Door, door, door, and more doors. WHAT IS THIS MADNESS! Where do I go!

"Hello. Are you the new student?"

I turned around. There stand a woman with pink hair, wearing blue sailor outfit and …sneaker? Sneaker? Wow, that was unexpected. I nodded and she smile.

"Hello, I'm the principal as well a teacher; your teacher to be in fact. Come, I shall show you your classroom."

I followed her. The principal seem nice and all but she never told me her name. or what I should call her. What if she is a kidnapper! Wait, maybe this explained why there are so many doors! I'm scare.

"um… Ms….?"

"Ah, sorry, please call me Ms. Principal."

"Ah… okay."

"Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"Oh no... It's nothing."

She smile and continue. I started to notice the doors has different pattern. I kinda like it. It looks like a work of art. Soon I notice the doors have a larger distance as further as we go.

"Sigh…."

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll get along with your new classmate. If you have any trouble, feel free to contact me or any other staff. I wish you good luck on your first day of school." She patted my head and continues to walk to the classroom.

Soon we stopped. I assume this is my classroom since, well, we stopped. The door was orange and nothing else. No special design in fact there is NO design at all, just pain orange. I was kinda of sad but I notice this was the only door with just a color and nothing else. She told me to wait outside while she settle thing inside. As she walked in, leaving the door slightly open, I peak through it, hoping no one can see me. The pink hair lady then walked over telling me I can come in. Before I enter, she told me to never tell my secret. I guess this is related to my uniform. I took a deep breath and enter the door. With a great surprise, I was given a big welcome.

"WELCOME TO TINIERME!"

* * *

Note: In case some may figure out, yes I am from TinierMe. I'm debating whether I should continue or not.

I know many are confuse in "what the heck did I just read". I'm sorry. I don't even know myself.

If I continue, I was wondering if anyone from TinierMe would like to be part of this story. If you do, please tell me your name and your selfy outfit. I may add you in here. I also would like it if anyone wish to join with me with creating this story.

Let's have fun and be creative. 8D

ofc I will credit! That is the best part! crediting people \o/

/shot


End file.
